The Glee Project Season 2: Drabbles And Oneshots
by Ali Lovette
Summary: A series of The Glee Project Season 2 Drabbles/Oneshots. PROMPTS: OPEN!
1. Prom: A Blali Drabble

_Prom_

_So, I'm working on the first part of The Glee Project: Season X, but I wrote this over the week, so here it is. Sorry if it's awful, but it was inspired by the We Found Love music video for Romanticality week on The Glee Project Season 2 except Lily isn't with Michael because I just can't really see that. Some of the pairings are just for the convenience of having other couples at their table. I currently ship both Shaylin and Chaylin, and both Michellie and Blellie, and Bali, Blellie, Blanna/Shake (Not sure which it is), and Blani (is that the Blake/Dani ship name?), so I have yet to make a final decision on what I actually ship... so here it is._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I have any affiliation with The Glee Project._

_SUMMARY: Inspired by The Glee Project's We Found Love music video when Blake takes Ali to that room, and he's got a sign up asking her to prom, so I wrote this. Blake takes Ali to Prom. Bali, mention of Michellie, Shaylin, Mario/Lily, Abraham/Charlie, Dani/Tyler._

* * *

Blake stood nervously at the door as he finally rang the bell. "Hello Blake." Ali's mum opened the door and allowed him to enter.

"Hi Mrs. Stroker." Blake smiled nervously at the woman who gave him a warm smile.

"Blake." Mr. Stroker appeared from the kitchen doorway. "Treat her well."

"I will." He replied just as Ali wheeled into the room. She wore a long silver dress that went to her ankles, revealing black ballet flats. The dress was a halter neck style, and she had her hair in ringlets to frame her face. Her eyes sparkled with a small amount of black eyeliner and white shadow, and she wore pink lipstick.

"Hi Blake." Ali smiled softly at him as he stared at her, awestruck.

"You look so beautiful, Ali." Blake told her, handing her the corsage that, luckily for him as he'd not found out what she was wearing, matched her outfit perfectly. The flower was a pale pink, and it was small and simple. Ali smiled and slipped it onto her wrist, taking Blake's hand. He led her to his car and lifted her out of her chair and into the passenger seat. He folded her chair and placed it in the back before driving them to prom. He helped her into her chair, and then they walked inside to find their table. They were at a table with Michael and Nellie, Aylin and Shanna, Dani and Tyler, Charlie and Abraham, and Lily and Mario.

"Hey Blake! Hey Ali!" Shanna appeared out of nowhere. Her blue lace dress looked perfect on her, and Aylin wrapped and arm around her waist.

"Hey you two!" she grinned. Blake and Ali laughed as Shanna and Aylin smiled at each other, in their own little world. Ali tugged on Blake's hand, pulling him down so he sat on the chair next to her. She leaned over and whispered: "I knew they should be together!" Blake laughed, nodding.

"You always know who should be with who." He agreed. She smiled and stroked the back of her hand along his cheek. He smiled at her and stood up. "Dance with me?"

"Of course." Ali smiled. She let him lead her to the dance floor, and she held onto both of his hands as he twirled her and smiled.

By the end of the night, Blake was grinning very wide. He and Ali were sitting at the table, just talking.

"Tonight's been brilliant! How was your night, guys?" Nellie and Michael sat down beside Blake.

"Amazing." Blake grinned, taking Ali's hand. She nodded her agreement.

"After party at Blake's? We're watching movies and playing board games!" Ali laughed as Blake lifted her up and pulled her onto his lap.

"We're in!" Shanna and Aylin appeared on Nellie and Michael's other side.

"So are we." Nellie agreed. Soon, they were headed to Blake's and once they got there, they sat in his sitting room watching Disney movies and Glee, as well as playing Life. Overall, it was a good night. The next morning, Blake drove Ali home.

"I had a lot of fun last night." She smiled up at him.

"Me too. Thanks for going with me." Blake smiled. Once they got to her door, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back softly, and they smiled to each other as they pulled apart.

"Thanks for the amazing night, Blake." Ali grinned up at him. He smiled back and walked back to his car, waving to her as she grinned at him still. Touching her lips. But then she turned and wheeled herself into her house. Blake smiled and drove home, already excited to see her again.

* * *

_So? Thoughts? I hope everyone liked it!_


	2. Tell Them: A Blani Drabble

**Tell Them: A Blani Drabble**

**Hey! So, my lovely anons asked for Blani, and OMG YOU GUYS ARE INCREDIBLE FOR SUGGESTING BLANI! I really liked writing this. Sorry it's so short.**

* * *

Dani smiled softly at Blake. "You alright?" he was sprawled across Shanna's couch, face down.

"I'm so bored." He groaned. Shanna had invited all of the Glee Project 2 contenders over but had needed to go to the airport to get Tyler, Nellie, Michael, and Abraham.

"Hey." Dani sat beside him, rubbing his back. "Maybe there's something on TV?"

"Maybe..." Blake sighed, rolling over and looking up at her. "Or, we could do this." He leaned up, and kissed her softly. "When are we gonna tell everyone?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Tell everyone what?" Nellie and Michael walked in, holding hands and smiling.

"Nothing." Blake replied. "You guys have something to tell us?"

"Yeah, actually." Michael grinned.

"We're together!" Nellie exclaimed, hugging Michael. He grinned and hugged her back tightly, kissing her softly. Blake looked at Dani and she sighed, standing up. He followed her out of the room, into the kitchen where Shanna was reading the back of a can.

"Hey Shan." Blake threw an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Need any help?"

"Hey Blake. Yeah. Make a salad." Shanna replied. Blake set to work and Dani watched him, laughing when he ended up spraying water all over himself.

"Here." Dani held the bowl for him and swished the lettuce around while he held the faucet.

* * *

Later at dinner, Dani was sitting between Ali and Blake, and she was across from Nellie and Michael who were whispering to each other. Dani looked at Blake, who was looking at her. She nudged him and whispered; "Ready?"

"For what?" Blake asked.

"Let's tell everyone. Tonight." Dani whispered.

"Thank you." Blake smiled.

* * *

Once dinner was over and everything was cleaned up, everyone sat around the living room, talking and some watching TV.

"Guys, we have an announcement." Blake said, standing up and pulling Dani into his side.

"Blake and I," Dani began.

"Are dating." Blake finished, smiling at Dani.

"I knew it!" Ali exclaimed.

"Really?" Dani asked.

"You two practically live at my house! I know both of you!" she replied. "You guys are always sharing looks and smiles when you think no one's looking!" Dani and Blake laughed, looking at each other.

"I love you." Blake whispered.

"I love you too, Blake." Dani smiled and Blake leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Awww!" Aylin sighed, leaning forward from her spot cuddled beside Charlie. "BLANI IS ON, BITCHES!" she screamed, getting the attention of anyone who wasn't paying attention.

"Wanna go out for ice cream?" Blake asked.

"Yes please." Dani grinned, taking his hand and leading him out the door.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this!**


	3. Right There With You: Abraham and Blake

Right There With You: A Blake/Abraham (Blabraham?) Drabble

_This is really short. Most of what I've written for the prompts has been short... lol anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Blake looked up at him, indifference written all over his face. "What is it, Abraham?" Blake sighed, standing up.

"I need to talk to you." Abraham stated.

"Okay?" Blake followed Abraham to the boys' dorm.

"I... need advice." Abraham said. "About romance."

"Okay?"

"So, say, I really like someone, but they're with someone else, what should I do?" Abraham asked.

"Tell them." Blake replied.

"But, what if it's like, one of my closest friends?"

"Tell them." Blake repeated.

"Blake..." Abraham sighed.

"I swear, Abraham, if you don't admit to me that you're in love with me, I'll walk out right now, and tell Michael I love him." Blake stated, smirking at Abraham.

"How did you know?" Abraham asked.

"Michael." Blake laughed.

"Really? I asked him not to tell anyone." Abraham sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I love you too, and Maria and I broke up about two months ago." Blake smiled at him.

"Really?"

"No, I'm totally just playing with you." Blake said sarcastically.

"Oh." Abraham sighed dejectedly.

"Abe, I love you." Blake leaned over, pulling Abraham to look at him before pressing his lips to the smaller boy's. Abraham's eyes widened before closing as he responded to the kiss.

"I love you." Blake smiled at him.

"I love you too." Abraham smiled back. "Now to get Nellie and Michael together."

"Right there with you." Blake laughed, pulling Abraham into another kiss.

* * *

_I hope everyone liked it! I'm officially posting what I've written in alphabetical order... so yeah. Am working on Chellie (Charlie/Nellie) and Abranellie, and I've got Abrani, Dellie, Tyni (which turned into multiple pairings from _**Prom**_ (it's a continuation)), Lily/Ali, and a Michael/Nikki which turned into Michanna... so yeah. It'll all be up within the next few days, and I'm working on the prompts! I have a list, so, yeah._


	4. Tell Her Ur Secret But Not Mine: Abrani

Tell Her Ur Secret But Not Mine: An Abrani Drabble

_This is Abrani, prompted by Farey (anon). And, yes, I will be writing everyone's prompts, and I usually write in order of when they were prompted, but when I got the prompt I went all fangirly and had to start writing instantly, so here it is. Also, this turned out kind of awful, but I'm pretty pleased with it. Enjoy!_

_Summary: Abraham likes Dani, and in Sexuality Week, the video shoot drives him crazy. In which Dani takes Nellie's place. Mention of Michanna and Blali._

* * *

Abraham stared at Dani as she practiced the move for the video. She had to arch her back and her bum stuck up just right and he just couldn't think straight. Abraham was so jealous of Blake getting to be paired with her for the first part of the video. But he was pleased that they got to grind in the second bit. He was excited. Zach complimented the way the two worked together, but Abraham was positive that Dani didn't feel the same.

Abraham had his arm wrapped around Dani's stomach and was grinding against her. He wished he could have just stayed there forever, holding her against him, but he had to keep going with the video shoot, and was forced to let go when all of the girls stood by the table and reached for Charlie as he walked across it. Abraham stared at Dani once the camera was off him, and at one point she looked his way, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Abraham grinned at her as Erik called out "and it's a wrap!"

Abraham watched as Dani walked towards the dressing room. Her outfit was just, well, amazing, sexy, gorgeous. Abraham couldn't decide what fit best. He loved her in it. When they were grinding, Abraham couldn't help but get excited, right? It wasn't hard to see that Dani was sexy. She was the sexiest thing in the room! At least in Abraham's opinion she was. And Abraham couldn't stop thinking about her ever since the video shoot. Now he was in the boys' dorm, trying not to think about Dani and her amazing body and personality.

"Abraham?" Michael appeared in the doorway. "We're ordering take-out Chinese. What d'you want?"

"Mu Shu Vegetables please." Abraham replied, still staring at the ceiling.

"You alright?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." Abraham sighed.

"Okay, man. If you need anything, to talk or whatever, I'm here for you." Michael said, turning to leave.

"I'm in love with Dani." Abraham blurted.

"I know. Everyone knows you like her." Michael chuckled. "You two shared some very nice looks today. I think everyone knows except for Dani."

"Really?" Abraham asked.

"Yeah."

"What should I do?" Abraham asked, panic crossing his face.

"Just ask her. That's how most relationships start. Someone asks someone else out. That's how Shanna and I got together." Michael shrugged.

"You and Shanna are dating? Since when?"

"Oh, oops. Don't tell anyone I told you that. She wants it to be private at first so if we decide it's not working after a week, it's not all over the house." Michael explained.

"Don't worry. Lips are sealed." Abraham laughed. "But, what if Dani likes someone else? She and Blake seem to have a lot of chemistry, and didn't he brake up with Maria in the first week?"

"Blake's into Ali, man. Trust me. Have you never heard him at night in his sleep?" Michael asked. "He's constantly talking about Ali."

"Oh..." Abraham sighed. "I'll tell Dani... I guess."

"Tell her, man. Trust me, she likes you back." Michael said before exiting the room. Abraham sighed and pushed himself up and walked out to the rec room, palms sweating. He wiped them on his jeans, and walked in.

"Oh hey Abraham." Dani grinned up at him from her spot on the couch, holding her guitar. "Michael dragged everyone to get take-out. Not sure why everyone had to go. He wouldn't let me come though. Also pushed everyone out before anyone could grab anything... so I assume he's got enough money on him..." Dani realised she was rambling and stopped talking.

"I think I know why he was in such a hurry to get everyone but you out." Abraham said, staring at his feet, still awkwardly standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Dani asked, gesturing for him to sit down. He stumbled over himself as he made his way over to her, sitting beside her. By now, Dani had discarded her guitar beside her, and was staring at Abraham questioningly.

"I, I really like you, Dani." Abraham said, heart beating quickly. He was so nervous, and he was staring at his hands, in his lap. When he received no response, he sighed and began to stand up.

"I like you too, Abraham." Dani smiled softly at him. He looked up, staring into her eyes, and then, both of them leaned in, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Abraham smiled into the kiss caressing Dani's cheek with one hand while his other found her waist, resting on her hip. Her arms wound around his chest, and pulled him closer. After a minute, they pulled away slightly, both smiling widely at each other, before crashing their lips together once again. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, Dani's moving up and down Abraham's back and through his hair, and Abraham's through her hair and up and down her sides. Abraham pushed his tongue into Dani's mouth, and they battled for dominance as her hands slipped under his shirt, still running up his back. Soon, both had removed their shirts, and were grinning at each other briefly before they were back to kissing.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat, and Abraham and Dani sprang apart, Dani throwing her shirt back on, blushing.

"Sorry, but dinner's here, and Ali's hungry." Michael explained.

"Michael Weisman, don't you blame this on me!" Ali appeared beside him in the doorway. Blake appeared behind her, pulling her chair back to the kitchen.

"You are." Abraham could hear Blake telling Ali everyone was hungry.

"Okay, we're coming." Abraham said. Michael laughed, and Abraham gave him a questioning look.

"Come eat." Michael demanded, walking out.

"Dani Shay, will you be my girlfriend?" Abraham asked Dani.

"I'd love to." Dani smiled and took Abraham's hand as he led her to the kitchen after he slipped his shirt on.

"I should be like - the relationship guru." Michael grinned at Shanna when Abraham and Dani walked in.

"No, you shouldn't." Shanna replied.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Who cares why? Abrani is on bitches!" Aylin shouted across the table at him, causing everyone to laugh before Abraham kissed Dani's cheek and pulled out a chair for her, sitting beside her.

* * *

_So? I hope I did your prompt justice. I'm not really confident with smut, so I don't want to get far into it, but I hope you liked this. It wasn't really exactly how the prompt was written, but I think it turned out alright. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this. :D_


	5. Forever And Always: A Dellie Drabble

Forever And Always: A Dellie Drabble

_So... here's Dellie. I wasn't sure if you wanted friendship or romance. This is romance. So, yeah... I hope you like it! :D I'm working on Abranellie, and I actually wrote a Michael/Nikki (Mikki?) which ended up ending with Michanna... and I wrote a continuation of Prom to show the other couples' evenings. It was supposed to just be Tyler/Dani, but then I was like "I'll just write about all of them!" and I didn't have time to write a separate fic for each pair... so, yeah... haha anyone who gives pairings, feel free to give me storyline guidelines :D sometimes it takes me a few days to come up with the storyline if I don't write a lot of a specific pairing. I'll be writing Abranellie as most of you who've reviewed have requested that. I'm also working on Blellie, and I've got a Charlie/Nellie (Chellie?) written up but unedited... though a lot of my stuff often does go up only skim-edited... well, anyways, go on with the reading._

* * *

Nellie laughed as Dani stuck her tongue out at her. "You're so childish!" Nellie exclaimed.

"And you're not?" Dani joined Nellie in her laughter.

"Not nearly as childish as you." Nellie stated. Dani poked her side. "What was that for?"

"Oh, no reason." Dani replied before lunging at Nellie and prodding her sides, tickling her. Nellie lets out some laughs, begging Dani to stop. Dani just laughs and continues.

The next day, the two were out to lunch with Michael, Blake, Aylin, Charlie, Shanna, Abraham, and Ali. Ali was telling Dani, Aylin, and Charlie about the movie she was going to be in, and Shanna, Abraham, Blake, Michael, and Nellie were submerged in a conversation about whether wooden chairs or plastic chairs were more practical for sitting on a deck because Abraham and Shanna had just bought a house together and Shanna wanted wood chairs, while Abraham thought plastic ones would be fine.

"Guys, it's obviously neither plastic, nor wood!" Ali exclaimed. Everyone shot her a questioning look. "It's wheelchairs!" Everyone laughed, and Blake wrapped an arm around Michael's shoulders from his spot beside him. Dani looked towards Nellie and grinned.

"I'm glad all eight of us can go out as a group and not just split into our separate couples." Dani smiled. "I love my alone time with Nellie, but it's great to talk to all of you as well."

"Completely agree." Nellie nodded. She smiled at Dani and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Especially since I'm not dating any of you." Ali commented. Everyone laughed and the group spent another hour just talking and joking around.

Later on, Dani and Nellie were laying on Dani's bed, cuddled together.

"Nellie, what exactly are we?" Dani asked.

"Human." Nellie replied.

"You know what I mean."

"Well, I love you, and I hope you love me." Nellie replied.

"You love me?" Dani asked, smiling.

"More than anything in the world." Nellie smiled softly.

"I love you too." Dani sighed. "Be mine?"

"Forever and always." Nellie kissed Dani softly, wrapping her arms around her neck.

* * *

_Cassie-Estelle, if you want to give me a tumblr link, tell me the first part (username) and I'll go find you. I'm PeanutButterBrothers-Milkshake on tumblr :D_

_I hope everyone enjoyed!_


	6. The Perfect Prom

_Okay, I deleted the Mikki/Michanna one... I think it's not right, and I don't think it should be up where it can be seen by anyone who might be actually in the story. I really couldn't see anything of the sort happening anyway, so, yeah._

_This is a continuation of Prom. It's about the rest of the couples that were there. You don't need to have read Prom to understand, but you do however, have to read Prom if you want to know how Blake and Ali's night went._

* * *

**The Perfect Prom**

Tyler smiled as he rang the bell of Dani's house. "Hi Tyler. How are you?" Dani's mum smiled as she opened the door for her daughter's boyfriend.

"I'm great, Mrs. Shay. How're you doing?" Tyler grinned at her. He'd known her for a long time since he and Dani had grown up together. Dani'd been there through the sex change, through everything. And her mother was very supportive, always making Tyler feel welcome, no matter what.

"Tyler, how many times must I tell you? Call me Ellen." She smiled at him just as Dani walked into the room. Her black dress flowed and she wore white flats. Her make-up was simple - black eyeliner only.

"You look amazing, Dani." Tyler smiled and held out a hand. Dani took it and he led her to the limo that he, Charlie, and Aylin had rented together so that they could take their dates in style. Charlie and Abraham were sitting in the seats closer to the driver, hands clasped together, and Aylin and Shanna were whispering to each other on Charlie's right. Tyler held the door open for Dani and climbed in to sit beside her.

"Dani you look so gorgeous!" Aylin grinned at her friend. "Not quite as amazing as Shanna - no one will ever look as amazing as Shanna does - but gorgeous!"

"Thanks Ay." Dani laughed as Shanna pecked Aylin on the lips. Once they reached the prom, they filed out of the limo, Charlie and Abraham first, then Aylin and Shanna, and last were Tyler and Dani.

"Blake and Ali here yet?" Aylin was asking Lily when he and Dani arrived at their table.

"Nope." Lily replied.

"Did he rent a limo?" Aylin questioned, arm around Shanna's waist. "Maybe Michael and Nellie are with them."

"No." Lily replied. "Blake wanted the experience to be more 'personal'. So he's driving Ali in his own car. Well, that's what he said anyways. Personally, I think it's because his parents didn't want to pay for a limo because he has a car."

"Michael and Nellie just arrived." Mario grinned and Aylin spun around quickly before realising the joke.

"It's okay Aylin. Doesn't matter that you fell for it." Shanna smiled at her girlfriend while Lily and Mario laughed. Aylin sighed, realising she'd fallen for that so many times by now. Dani and Tyler laughed at the exchange before Tyler took Dani to dance, smiling as he twirled her around. She laughed when he tripped a little, and pecked him on the lips, smiling.

"This is perfect." Dani smiled at Tyler, and he smiled back at her.

* * *

Lily smiled at Mario as the two danced together, her leading him so he would be comfortable. She knew he would be fine without her, but some people might bump him, and she didn't want him to get hurt.

"I'm glad you came with me tonight." Lily smiled and Mario smiled back.

"Me too. You're an amazing person, Lily. No matter what people say." Mario smiled at his girlfriend. She had been getting comments about her attitude quite a bit lately, but she was stressed, and only Mario seemed to understand.

"Thanks, Mario." Lily smiled even wider if it was possible. The two continued to dance, both smiling widely.

* * *

Nellie laughed at the look on Michael's face when Blake and Ali beat him in the dance-off.

"See, I would've won if you'd have joined me!" Michael said to her as the couple made their way away from the dance-off which Blake and Ali were dominating.

"But, if I'd joined, I wouldn't have been able to watch you dance." Nellie grinned at her boyfriend.

"Really Nellie? Really?" Michael laughed, pulling her closer to him as he led her to the buffet.

"Really Michael." Nellie smiled. "I like watching you. You're amazing."

"So cheesy." Michael smiled back.

"Well, I could just say nothing, couldn't I?" Nellie replied, laughing. She leaned over and kissed Michael before he poured them both a glass of punch. "I love you."

"What?" Michael looked up, dropping his glass. Nellie laughed at his reaction.

"You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know. I love you, Michael." Nellie smiled.

"I love you too, Nell." Michael replied, pulling her into a kiss.

"You don't have to say it if you're not ready to say it." Nellie said. He looked slightly panicked, and nervous.

"No! I mean it, Nellie! I really love you!" Michael exclaimed, kissing her again.

"I believe you." she smiled at him.

"After party at Blake's?" Ali asked as Nellie and Michael sat down at the table near the end of the night. Nellie looked at Michael and he grinned, nodding.

"We're in!" Michael and Nellie agreed.

"We're in too!" Aylin and Shanna sat down as well, nodding their agreement before the two drifted into their own little world.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlie and Abraham were dancing, arms wrapped around each other. Neither were saying anything, just enjoying the moment. Well until Aylin showed up and told them they were invited to the group's after party at Blake's and that they could show up whenever. Abraham just laughed at the interruption.

"Trust Aylin to ruin a moment." Charlie sighed. Abraham reached up and stroked his cheek.

"It's fine. As long as we're together, this is perfect, no matter how many times Aylin interrupts us." Abraham smiled. Charlie grinned back, kissing Abraham softly.

* * *

At Blake's, the group watched Disney movies and Glee, and played board games. Eventually, everyone had fallen asleep, and the next morning Blake and Michael each drove everyone home, Michael taking Nellie, Lily and Mario, Charlie and Abraham, and Tyler and Dani, and Blake taking Ali, and Aylin and Shanna (Michael had driven his mum's car, whereas Blake's car wasn't exaclt big).

Overall, everyone had a great time. The perfect prom.

* * *

_So, it was kinda short. Like, some pairings' bits were much longer than others'... sorry. I hope everyone liked it!_

_x Ali x_


End file.
